1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system based on cell division.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to developments in information technology (IT), various mobile electronic products have been released, and the number of mobile electronic products owned and carried by each individual have increased. As the mobile electronic products become more varied and complicated, a problem arises in charging the mobile electronic products. Although mobile devices, electrical home appliances, and other types of mobile electronic products may transmit data wirelessly, these mobile electronic products may include inter-device power cables due to power requirements. Also, in order for a device to transmit data and power simultaneously, the device may need to include both an antenna used for communication and a system operating the antenna.
Accordingly, a wireless power transmission technology supplying a power without the need for a cable may be needed. If the wireless power transmission technology is realized, energy may be easily supplied with respect to a wired charging system being used. Realization of the wireless power transmission technology may further allow for an environment in which charging is possible at any time and location, and in which a power may be shared between devices without a power source. Also, the wireless power transmission technology may prevent environmental pollution caused by disposal of used batteries.
In a method of transmitting a power wirelessly using a resonance scheme, a transmission distance may have considerable influence on an efficiency of the transmission. Although a high transmission efficiency can be maintained in a distance less than 1 meter (m) by increasing a size of a resonator, the transmission efficiency may sharply decrease in a distance greater than 1 m. An efficient transmission distance may be increased by using a pseudo resonator and a repeater resonator. However, it is difficult to apply such resonators to a practical use.